the_republic_of_turkelefandomcom-20200214-history
Hattersley Family
The Hattersley Family is a wealthy Turklandic family which began in 1988 when Olivia and Matthew Hattersley, a wealthy man from France gave birth to their first child, Andrew. The family owned a house in the coastal city of Flintberg in Costashire. Their second son David was born in July 1991. Both studied at university, which was paid for by their father. Matthew is also the founder of the major Turklandic company, HERDE Group, which he passed down to David in 2011. Olivia is employed with the Southern Health Service, working at a hospital in Vauxhall. Matthew and Olivia are currently engaged, however Matthew moved to France in 2011 to earn more money for the family. Matthew Hattersley Matthew was born in Bordeaux, France on February 22 1967 into a very wealthy family. It's known he enjoyed partying whilst a teenager. He studied at Bordeaux University, and later moved to Turkelé in 1986 to pursue a career in the telecoms field. He met his fiancee Olivia in a club in Hamford, and they have since become engaged. Together, they had 2 children; Andrew in 1988 and David in 1991. Matthew founded the major Turklandic retail business, HERDE Group in 1998, however passed this down to his son David in 2011. It was at this time he moved to France to find another job, which he could earn more money for the family. Olivia Hattersley Olivia is the fiancee of wealthy businessman, Matthew Hattersley. She was born in Marle on July 13 1967 to strict parents, and grew up in a small flat. In 1975 she moved to Italy due to family relationships, however returned to Turkelé after 4 years, and moved to Flintberg. Olivia studied to be a doctor in university, earning a degree in medication. Soon after she met Matthew in a Hamford club, who she became engaged to, and they gave birth to David and Andrew. Together they bought a house in Flintberg and raised their children there. Olivia currently works for the Southern Health Service, she was formerly employed at a hospital in Vauxhall, however now works in the Marle & Limmerington General Hospital as a doctor. .]] David Hattersley David''' '''is a wealthy businessman, born in Flintberg on July 21 1991 to parents Matthew and Olivia Hattersley. As a child he had an interest in aviation and photography. He had aspirations to work for an airline. In 2011 he began working for the recently founded airline, turkeleair. He also manages several other businesses in Turkelé such as HERDE Group, which his father founded in 1998 and passed down to him, and STILTNER. David is also owner of Telathes Park, a district in Vauxhall, Greater Hamford, consisting of an area, library, shopping centre and apartments. David married his wife Nicole Hatterlsey in September 2011. Nicole Hattersley Nicole is the wife of businessman, David Hattersley, who she married in September 2011. She was born in Dawes on November 14 1992 to poverty stricken parents. She is said to be polite and has a good relationship with her parents, who took out a loan to send her to university. It was here she met David. Nicole is now the manager of a clothing company called CV'S, and lives with David in Hamford. David paid off her student loans with his earning from HERDE. Andrew Hattersley Andrew is the son of Olivia and Matthew, and brother of David. He was born in Flintberg on April 06 1988 and was the first child. He grew up with David in the family house and is said to be independent. He studied at university and is now employed by the Turkele Fire Brigade. He still lives in Flintberg, and enjoys playing sports. Category:Families Category:Facts